This invention relates to a gaming chip, and, in particular to a gaming chip which is adapted to be detectable by an cronic article surveillance ("EAS") system so as to prevent unauthorized removal of the gaming chip from a casino or gambling establishment or certain areas therein.
Gaming chips used at various gambling establishments and casinos are generally circular in shape but vary in color, design characteristics and weight depending upon the value of the chip and casino where the chip is being used. A common problem associated with gaming chips is theft of the chips by employees of the casino or gambling establishment.
In a casino, gaming chips are used at various tables where games of chance, such as blackjack, roulette, etc. are being played. The area in which the table is located is known as a "gaming pit" or "pit". Employees who are working in the pit area have access to the gaming chips and may be tempted to "pocket" or steal gaming chips to be exchanged for money later.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,452 to Burpee et al. ("Burpee et al.") discloses one example of a gaming chip which is adapted to be detectable by an EAS system so as to deter the aforesaid stealing of gaming chips by employees. The chips of the Burpee et al. patent have a dielectric body with an inductive wire loop imbedded in the periphery of the chip and which terminates in a capacitive metallic bar. The inductive loop and capacitive bar cooperate with each other to provide a resonant electrical circuit. This resonant circuit responds to incident electromagnetic radiation at a preselected relatively high frequency to produce and radiate a unique detectable signal indicative of the presence of the chip in the incident field.
While the gaming chip of the '452 patent thus allows for detection of the chip so as to deter theft by employees, the need to use both a wire loop and metallic bar complicates the chip construction and results in relatively high production costs. As a result, alternative chip constructions are still being sought.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a detectable gaming chip having a simple construction and a low production cost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a detectable gaming chip which is easily detectable by an EAS system.